capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mishkah
}} |- | colspan="2" | |- valign="top" | |- | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="#66CDAA" style="border-bottom:0px dark gray; font-size:12px; color:white;" | Political Information |- |Classification |Unitary kakistocracy |- |Currency |Mishkah credit |- |Demonym |Mishkan |- |National Animal |Nightglider Lizard |- |National Language(s) | Mor Friivish (Primary) Mishk (Secondary) |- |Capital City |Weishk |- |Largest City |Baalin |- |Leader |Rey Tarte |- |GDP |$89 billion (as of 2085) |- |National Religion |N/A |- valign="top" | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="#66CDAA" style="border-bottom:0px solid gray; font-size:12px; color:white;" | Geographical Description |- |Continent |Baecca |- |Borders |N/A |- |Oceanic coasts |Boreal Harbian Ocean, Seas of Ice |- |Biomes |Forests, Mires and rocky cliffs |- |Population |17.6 million (as of 2085) |- valign="top" | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="#66CDAA" style="border-bottom:0px solid gray; font-size:12px; color:white;" | Miscellaneous Information |- |Motto |"Freedom or death." |- |Time zone |(UTC-2) |- |Calling code | +61 |- |Member of |•Atonement of Harmony •Capitalist Sanction |} Mishkah is a geopolitically small nation on a Baeccan landmass northeast of Avarice. The population is c. 13 million. It is known for its cold climate and winged lizards. Not to mention the many freedoms thanks to the very libertarian government. While Mor Friivish is commonly spoken, some natives still speak the native language of Mishk. There is no national religion; however some Mishkans still practice Theoavarism. Government The Government of Mishkah is typically laid back, and lets the people do as they please, so long as they do not break any of the few laws set in place. There are two political parties, the Libertarian Party and the Democratic Party. The Libertarians, as their name implies, promote more freedom and less restraint by the government; whereas the Democrats believe the government requires more control, and should raise taxes. President Lona Kiddsun is the current elected leader of Mishkah. She is also the first female president of Mishkah. Culture Mishkah has a normal culture. The people are very task-oriented. They usually hunt or fish in their spare time. Nearly every adult works, and the unemployed are frowned upon. Food Mishkah is a heavy meat consumer, consuming a range of meats such as seafood, lamb, pork, wild birds, and even bear. Wild Rice is a common side dish, being served for free in many restaurants. Fermented cabbage along with dumplings and sausage is a popular lunch. Jams are usually made from blackberries mint leaves, or sometimes rose petals. Desserts usually consist of chocolate and mint flavoured items, such as cakes, ice cream, and coffee shakes. fc84la042-04_ld.jpg|Wild Rice ic5.jpg|Mint chocolate ice cream, a common dessert bhed-ka-gosht-lamb-meat.jpg|Lamb is an extremely popular food rXDRena.jpg|Typical Mishkan lunch violet_petal_jelly_071811.jpg|Jam made from rose petals, commonly served with sweet bread. 1834809.jpg|Rose petal jam on sweet bread is a popular breakfast item 3605d10b37d544abaceae12d7a2bf0ff.jpg|Coffee shakes are a popular dessert drink fish.jpg|Grilled fish, another popular meal in Mishkah bearmetat.jpg|Bear meat is a delicacy, being served only on special occasions as it is difficult to gut a bear, and preparation takes a while time. Fashion Nowadays in Mishkah, there is a wide range of fashion. Due to the country's freedom, people express themselves by wearing a variety of different fashions, anywhere from Gothic, to just regular T-shirt and pants. Sports Martial arts are very popular in Mishkah. Other popular sports include: archery, horse racing, hunting, and fishing. In most Mishkan schools, martial arts classes are available optionally, or are apart of P.E. List of Mishkan States Fauna Mishkah has quite a few animals, mostly being large mammals and birds of prey. There are also a few reptiles, including the national animal: winged lizards. There are many species of fish which inhabit the area. Although there is very few insects, one of the most notorious is the venomous red-faced spider. Yjrhgrfeghdhm,.jpg|Common Lizard 0667f7962d979739612fb92c162fe5e7.jpg|National Animal sheepp.jpg|Sheep are important to Mishkah sdfgfds.png|Red snapper fish cute three-little-bears bear facts bear attacks bear species bears of USA Bears Australia bears Canada bears France bears Europe bears beautiful amazing animal attacks news picture.jpg|Bears are fairly common in the countryside 84ffaa83cdd3a01d8aa04936d9eca90f.jpg|Red-faced spider 7549498_f520.jpg|The asp is known for it's dangerous sting, which can send people to the hospital. In some cases, it can even be lethal. Flora Mishkah is home to many different kinds of trees, some even growing around 20 feet wide. Wild Rice is common throughout the nation. The nation does not have very many flowers except for roses. Category:Nations Category:Atonement of Harmony Category:Capitalist Sanction Category:Baecca